Fluttershy and Butterscotch: A Little Wild Love Story
by Belemy
Summary: Fluttershy needs help with taking care of the animals ever since they got love fever and started reproducing like crazy. Butterscotch comes to help and the two end up falling in love, but the way there was crazy, unexpected, and a little wild! NOTE: Humanized ponies
1. Chapter 1: Too Many Animals

AN: Humanized ponies, ok?

Fluttershy waited patiently outside the Mayor's office, with Angel sleeping on her lap, breathing slowly. The office door opened and someone walked out with a satisfactory grin, they got what he wanted and left to enjoy his accomplishment. " Oh, it's my turn " Fluttershy stood up and walked into the office holding waking Angel. Mayor Mare smiled at the sight of the young lady and the bunny that actually acted like

"Good Afternoon Fluttershy,what can I do for you?"

" Well, um… the issue is that… all of the animals in Ponyville and in the Everfree Forest… they're having an awful lot of babies and… it's getting a little hard to take care of everyone… "

Suddenly, hundreds animals ran into the office, destroying almost everything in the office. The Mayor was ran over and stood up with a bewildered look on her face. Fluttershy was perfectly fine due to the fact that the animals would never hurt her. The Mayor looked around the room extremely confused.

" There's… a lot. "

" I… I see… but why? "

Fluttershy thought for a second. " Well, I guess… there's been a lot of love… in the air, and it got to them and they started to… " This part always made Fluttershy blush a little " umm, reproducing… "

" … Don't worry Fluttershy, I can get them all put to sleep if they're too much work for you. Also, nobody ruins my office and gets away with it. "

Fluttershy and the animals cringed at once.

" Oh my goodness, NO! " _How can she think of such a thing?!_

" What I meant was that maybe, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, you can find someone to help me? "

Mayor Mare immediately got out her contact book from all the rubbish. " I'll call the mayors from other towns and see if they have anyone available. I'll call you when I find someone, ok? "

" Oh thank you Mayor, you're so helpful, thank you, oh wait I already said that. Um, okay bye. And um, Im sorry for the damage. "

Mayor Mare sighed " It's okay Fluttershy, we have money saved for these kinds of situations. "

Fluttershy walked out the office into the street. After all, she had other errands to do, like escort the animals back to their homes. She was to do this now, because the animals already were following her. _Oh dear, I hope that person is found soon, this is a little too much even for me!_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting There

AN: HUMAN PONIES. In case anyone forgot.

Butterscotch worked at the Manehattan Zoo, with his apprentice, a teenage boy named Leo. Butterscotch was a nice fellow. Quiet, considerate, caring, kind, and lived a happy live in Manehattan. He and Leo were feeding the monkeys when their boss walked in; they turned and stopped, wondering what their boss wanted. He was a fat old man named… actually, nobody knew his real name. He was just called Mr. Zoo by everyone.

"Butterscotch, I need you in my office, come for lunch, we'll have some cake and ice cream! My treat!" Mr. Zoo raised his fists to the sky, a sign that everything's fine, which meant Butterscotch wasn't in any trouble like he feared.

"Of course . Oh, and our lunch break starts now actually. Leo, I'm so sorry for the trouble but, can you please feed the lions, there are your specialty."

"Got it! Later Scotch!"

Leo ran over to his favorite animals. Butterscotch laughed a little, and walked with Mr. Zoo to the office. After the cake and ice cream, Mr. Zoo told him.

"Butterscotch, I got some news from the mayor of Ponyville. They had a little animal baby boom, and there's only one person that specializes in animals over there. The poor gal needs help. Butterscotch, I need you to go over there for a couple of weeks and help out. You understand, right boy?"

"O-of course Mr. Zoo, I 'll go, you can count on me. "

" Excellent! Get over there as soon as you can boy! " Mr. Zoo rubbed his stomach and laughed. Saying good-by to Mr. Zoo, Butterscotch walked out the office to inform Leo.

" A couple of weeks?!"

" Yes, I'm sorry."

" No reason to be. "

" I guess your right."

" Besides, you taught me everything I know, I'll be fine."

" Well, okay. Would you like to come over after work to help me pack? I promised Mr. Zoo I'll go as soon as possible. "

" Sure, I don't mind."

After work, the two went to Butterscotch's house and prepared him for his trip. The next day, he left on the 9:30 AM train to Ponyville. _Gosh, I wonder what its like in Ponyville. What types of wonderful creatures do they have? How big was the baby-boom? I'm excited! Well, it won't be very long until I get there. Maybe I should…_

Butterscotch drifted off to sleep.


End file.
